Book 6
by Fat Ballerina
Summary: This year at Hogwarts is going to be mighty intresting. Hum,...I think u'll like this chapter a bit. new character. Chris comes! Alothough it's not quiet wot you xpect. hehehe...
1. End of the summer

I own nothing of Harry Potter and JKR is the best, the gr8est, and the queen of literature.

* * *

The sun rose over the houses of privet drive as a raven-haired boy sat outside watching it, waiting with his luggage and a snowy white owl beside him. He couldn't wait to leave this house, to get away from the yelling and the screaming. Then, just as sunlight hit the ground in front of his overly large shoes, a red head landed in front of him on a fairly new broomstick. "Hi ya' Harry. You ready?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be. Nice seeing you again, Ron and um... thanks for letting me stay with your family for the rest of the summer again." Replied Harry.

"Don't sweat it. Now we have to get going. I'm already late as it is." Then Ron seized Hedwigs cage under his arm and went back on his broom. Harry followed and grabbed his luggage and got on his Firebolt. As they took off from the ground and headed into the clouds, Harry wondered where they were going to stay but before he could ask Ron answered him. "We're going to stay at the burrow the rest of the summer, mum doesn't want the Order 'affecting' our school work. Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George are over at Grimmwald and we're stuck at home."

"So will it be only you, me, Ginny, and your mum?" Harry asked.

"Well, mum said that there would be some one from the Order dropping in and staying with us for a while, and Hermione might come and stay, and maybe the twins will come by and visit but, yeah, it will mostly be just us." He replied. The friends spent the rest of the flight talking about what they had done earlier in the summer, the Order, and just overall general things, while narrowly escaping an encounter or two with migrating ducks.

As they touched down on the dirt in front of the Burrow it was nearly dusk, and both boys were in a deep conversation involving Quidditch, when Mrs. Weasley came out to greet them with an overly enthusiastic hug saying that dinner was on the table. The two boys rushed inside eagerly awaiting their meal and trying to get away from Mrs. Weasley's death grip. She told them that the twins were here and asked them how their flight was, just normal dinner small talk.

After the boys ate they went up stairs to sleep. They walked into Ron's room, changed into their pajamas, and crawled into bed. But it wasn't long until they heard voices coming from downstairs. Ron slowly got out of bed not making a sound and Harry followed his lead towards the door. Indeed there were two voices, two female voices, coming from the kitchen. Harry opened the door slowly and to his surprise he saw Fred and George peering over the edge of the railing trying so desperately to get a closer look at the stranger.

"How was your flight C-"the stranger had cut Mrs. Weasley off from finishing her sentence. "I mean...oh what was it you go by again...Oh yes, Loki! How was your flight Loki?" she finished.

"Fine, thank you Molly. I'm sorry to cut you off but you do realize that someone could be anywhere, lurking in the shadows. You know how wanted I am. D even insisted that I go by code name." Loki replied. She didn't sound English. Maybe from America the boys all thought. They saw a glimpse of one of Loki's tan legs as they both walked into the kitchen.

"D? Oh Dumbledore! Sorry honey, it's been a long day." She said while sitting down. "Are you hungry?"

"No, just tired" she yawned.

"Well then let me show you to your room. Do need any help carrying anything?" With that the boys sneaked quietly back into their rooms so that Mrs. Weasley would find them all trying to see who Loki really was. She sounded no older then the twins, but called adults by their first name. This intrigued Harry and Ron and they now wanted to find out exactly who this stranger was. "This way dear, you're going to be staying in Charlie's room. It's the cleanest."

"Oh! Charlie is your son! He's so nice. I'm glad he let me stay with him in Romania for a while, while I was on my ... um ... mission." The boys heard the slow creak of the door and the footsteps on the soft carpet.

"So, what are your hours?" As Molly shifted her weight you could hear the floor creak throughout the quiet house.

"11p.m-6a.m. I have the night shift." Loki said unenthusiastically.

"You poor dear. I can't belive that Dumbledore is alright with giving you the night shift. Then again he dose know best. When do you start?" questioned Molly.

Loki replied with yet another yawn "Tomorrow".

"Then you better get your rest. I promise to make the boys be quiet while you sleep. Good night" Mrs. Weasley said as she closed the door.

"Oh, Molly! Aurthor sends his love." Molly blushed at this a little and then the door creaked shut.

* * *

Please R&R. I know that the begging is kinda slow but once the trio reach Hogwarts then the fun begins! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAcof cof, gets a drink of water and clears throat HAHAHAHAHA....k, i'm done now . Please R&R!! 


	2. Loki

As I said be4 I owne nothing of HP.

* * *

Early the next morning the boys awoke to the smells of bacon and eggs. They hurriedly ran down the stairs to find Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny eating at the table. "Where's mum?" Ron said as he sat down at the table, helping himself to a plate full of eggs, toast, and bacon. 

"Well good morning to you to" Ginny snapped.

"She went out. She wouldn't tell us where." Hermione said trying to draw attention away from another brother and sister feud.

"Probably for the Order" the twins said in unison.

"When did you arrive Hermione?" Harry asked before taking a bite out of his bacon.

"This morning, right before Mrs. Weasley left." She said taking a drink of orange juice from her glass.

"Um... but speaking of the Order, did any of you get a chance to see our guest last night?" Fred asked.

"I don't know who she is but she did have nice legs," Ron added and the boys at the table laughed to themselves.

"What?!" Hermione choked on her orange juice.

"She sounded like she was from the states." George said, ignoring Hermione. "You know she is staying in Charlie's room..."

"Good thinking George!" Fred complemented as he was getting up from the table. "Lets go!"

All of the boys and Ginny raced up the stairs. Hermione sitting at the table bewildered got up and followed everyone up to Charlie's room. "Who are you all talking about? What are you doing? Who is staying in Charlie's room? What's goi-"

She was cut off by Gorges hand covering her mouth. "Not so loud stupid, you'll wake her." George motioned to Fred to open the door. "It's locked...Thank you Hermione," He said while taking a hairpin out of her hair and handing it to Fred. Hermione wriggled out of George's grasp and moved by Ginny. They all watched and waited as Fred began to pick the lock.

"You know there is a spell that can do that," Hermione said in a whisper.

"Yes but then how are we supposed to get practice in if we always use magic?" Fred said with a sly smile. "Just a little bit more..." CLICK.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. They all peered inside. No one seemed to be there. They all walked in hesitantly. Ginny went to one of the suitcases that were on the floor. She looked it over and found, engraved by the handle, C.L.P. "Well...what dose it say?" Fred asked eagerly.

"C.L.P. ... They must be initials or something," Ginny said now looking it over again. It suddenly burst open and inside there laid contraptions they had never seen before. One looked quite like an octopus with sharp tentacles, another a hand held machine gun that was see through and had some type of purple liquid for bullets. They were all carefuly laid into the foam padding of the seemingly inocent suitcase. "I didn't do it..."she said while backing up behind Hermione.

"Woah..." Fred walked slowly towards the case and picked up a shinning silver orb.

"Don't touch it! It might be dangerous!" Hermione urged.

But it was too late. The orb started to glow red, then orange, then blue, and then white. Fred removed his hand from underneath it and backed up beside Goerge, but the orb just floated in mid air. Then a flash of white light escaped the orb and covered everything in the room. And just as quickly as it had come, it had gone back into it. The orb returned to its original color and slowly lowered its self back into the case.

"...I told you not to touch it..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? Get out of here!! All of you out!!" and before any of them knew what was going on they were rushed out into the hall and the door was being slammed shut in there faces. They heard yelling from the other side. "Oh my gosh...I locked the door! I thought Molly had told her kids to stay out of this room! I can't believe it! I leave for one second and ... no they didn't... no they did not touch my orb! That is BRAND NEW! I got it as a gift! And now it has thier prints on it!? They don't have any IDEA about how much one of these costs! I have to tell Molly that i'm leaving tonight! If her kids get into my suit case one more time...!"

"Um... let's go outside shall we?" Ginny said already heading down stairs. The others followed quite quickly. "Did any of you see her?"

"No..." everyone stated, except for Hermione.

"Who is she?" Hermione questioned. Harry told her all that they heard last night. Mrs. Weasley returned around 5 and started to make dinner. No one spoke about what happened that afternoon. They all went up to bed. At around 10 they herd Charlie's door creak open and Loki step out of her room.

"Molly, your kids got into my suitcase this afternoon."

"Which case?" There was a moment of silence. "Well, they didn't touch anything did they?" Another pause. "Didn't you lock Charlie's door?" The silence still lingured. "So you're moving now? Where to?"

"I'm going back to Grimwald, but as soon as I find a place elsewhere I'm taking it. I'll probably room with Mungdus. Bye Molly, I'll see you at the train station."

"Good bye, dear." And with that the front door squealed shut and the lights in the house clicked off.

* * *

And thats the end of Chapter 2. Don't be afraid to R&R! Who is this "Loki" and why dose she have that suitcase and what will Mrs. Wealsey do the children when they wake up in the morning?!?! 


	3. The dinner meeting

Once again I aim 2 say that I owne nothing of Harry Potter and That the Prisoner of Azkaban is out right now and is one of the best movies in the world!!...Now on the the fic....Go on,...Start reading it...You know you want to...

* * *

In the morning the children got a "good talkin' to" by Mrs. Weasley for what they had done last night. They were banished from sweets and had to do chores (like cleaning the house by hand) for three weeks. Needless to say it was the longest three weeks in their young lives. About two weeks into their punishment Mrs. Weasley came into the garden, where she had them de-gnoming and weeding it without magic, "Tomorrow there will be an Order meeting in the kitchen. If I so ever catch even one extendible ear near or around the doorway it will be your heads! Now, come along dears, time for lunch."

"But mum Fred and I are in the Order too and we deserve to be at that meeting." George replied while throwing a gnome rather far.

"Order members do not go into rooms that are locked, break into another persons suit case and touch the weapons inside of it when they no nothing about them, when they are not instructed to! Ahem... Now lets all go inside, lunch is getting cold."

Mrs. Weasley's threat to the children did not stop them from over hearing the meeting though; it only told them that extendible ears were out of the question. So naturally they piled under the kitchen window while Molly locked them in their rooms so, as they would not sneak out. They heard a lot of scuffling and greetings as each of the members came in through the door. The smells of roast beef and mashed potatoes wafted out into the open air were the children sat hungrily, only having sandwiches for dinner.

"Now, we have to get this meeting started, everyone find a seat." Said a familiar voice.

"It's Lupin!" Ginny whispered excitedly, everyone else shushed her. They heard scuffling and scrapping as extra chairs were being pulled in from another room, and placed around the table.

"First order of business, we need support in Checoslovakya. Some one would have to go there, and meet the president and persuade him to join our forces. Who wants it?" Lupin read from a bit of paper. There was a long silence. "Come on guys, some one has to take it."

"Why not Snape?" The voice was somewhat known, but then again, unknown.

"Why not Loki?" Said Snape with a slow drawl.

"Because I have to go undercover. Why can't you?" Loki snapped.

"Because I have to teach." Snape said with a bit more interest in where the conversation was going.

"It's only potions. It's not like it's that hard, besides, we could always get a sub." Loki replied mockingly, egging him on.

"Hold your tongue girl."

"Bite me."

"Minerva why is she even here?"

"Because I'm a member of the Order, weather you like it or not."

"You are so foolish girl, talking out of turn, thinking you are all that...just like your father..."

"How dare you talk of my father! You have no right!" They heard her chair scoot back as she bounded up.

"He was nothing more," they heard another chair scoot back "then a minnice to this society and further more-"

"You will not speak of him, if you value your head, ... Professor." Loki said threateningly.

"Loki, put your wand down. Snape stop being immature. All I said was who wanted to take the mission. By God, if it's so difficult then I'll take it. Now sit down, the both of you." Lupin barked.

"Me? Immature? Remus this girl is less then half my age and you dare to call me the immature one? I think you must be mistaken, or is the full moon getting to you?"

"Sit down, or you will be kicked out." The chairs scooted back and Loki and Snape were both quiet the rest of the night, only speaking when spoken to, nothing more.

* * *

Thanx 4 reading it, I know that it's a tad short and the ending kinda suxks but it will get better... trust me . I encourage all of you to see the 3rd HP movie, and to R&R this! thanx! I'll write more soon. And don't worry, they will be going to Hogwarts **very** soon!! 


	4. Back to School

All bow down to J.K.R. ANd I know wot the title to the 6th book is!! Just R&R and if enuf of ya'll do then I'll tell you in the next chapter. But only if your good . Now, on with the story!!

* * *

The rest of the time spent at the Burrow was leisurely spent laughing, talking, and a few quitage games here and there. Fred and George left to start some unknown mission from the Order, nearing the start of school term, much to their disappointment. They would need to hire some one to run their joke shop while they were out on their mission, or "deathly ill", as they told their employ.  
The trio and Ginny went to Digon Alley with Mrs. Weasley to get all of their school things that they would need, for another year at Hogwarts. About a week before, they had gotten their letters from the school informing that Hermione was, again, a school Prefect and that Ron was, indeed, not. Needles to say it was hard not to see the shimmer in his eyes, like a gigantic weight had been lifted off his shoulders. As they boarded the train Ginny left them to sit with some of her friends and Hermione was to be seen at the front of the train along with the other Prefects, so Ron and Harry filed on at the back of the train to find an empty compartment. Sure enough the one they entered was the last one on the train. About an hour into their train ride the trolley lady stopped by and Harry bought a few chocolate frogs to share with Ron. It wasn't a very happy train ride, it seemed a little quieter then usual, but then again it was raining and thundering outside a little loud. The boys thought it would be in their best interest to change into their school uniforms now, before Hermione had a chance to get onto them about being "un-responsible" and "lazy".  
Hermione came in through the compartment door, her hair all riled up like she had ran the whole way from the front of the train to their compartment, just as Ron and Harry were sitting back down. "I have so much tell you guys, okay, first off" she took in a great breath then exhaled, trying to calm herself "Neville is the other Prefect. He said that his gran was very excited and surprised to hear the news but, I am a tad bit worried."  
"He held his own in the Department of Mysteries (kind of). I think he can handle being a school Prefect." Harry said. The words flew easily out of his mouth. Ron and Hermione were taken back. He had not talked about anything that happened in the Department of Mysteries before. They choose just to keep on with conversation and not dwell upon the new subject.  
"Yes, well, I suppose your right..." Hermione said. There was a slight pause in the conversation before she got going again. "There... there will be a new student. They call him Chris. They said that he was a transfer from America...about 16. They said that when he gets sorted into his house that the Prefects should help him, you know, get situated and everything. I personally think it will be wonderful! Imagine! From America. They said he was the top of his class." She said with a giggle. "Very advanced. He had a chance to graduate early like in his fourth year, but decided not to."  
"I hear that he's quit good-looking to." Luna said as she entered with Ginny giggling.  
"Oh, bloody 'ell. You three haven't even met him yet and you think he's the greatest thing since wizard's chess. How about a game Harry?" Ron said while taking out his chessboard and pieces.  
"Love to Ron." Harry said, eager to get off of the subject. "I'm white this time."  
Another hour later the train came to a stop outside the Hogwarts gates. The trio all clambered into an empty carriage and enjoyed the ride to the castle, after greeting Hagrid and seeing off the first years. They got off the carriages and walked through those familiar castle doors and sat down in the Great Hall and watch the first years get sorted into the four houses. Needless t say it was a long sorting, for all three of them were very hungry, only have chocolate frogs on the train. At the end of it Dumbledore again made his yearly speech welcoming everyone.  
"Welcome all, new and old, to another year at Hogwarts." There was a slight applause "As most of you know the Forbidden Forest is off limits to anyone who dose not seek an untimely, gruesome death. I also have the pleasure of announcing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Cornilus Fudge." He gestured to the plump wizard to his right, allowing some room for applause, but all the students could do was just stare in utter disbelief.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to bring up this chapter. I had a really hard time thinking who could be the next DADA character. Please R&R!!


	5. Hello Chris

So sorry it's been the longest time. my comp was broken and, just alot of crap happened. lol. But it's all better now, and another reason is that I had to word this chapter just right or...well,...you'll see later on .

* * *

"WHAT?! You have to be kidding me! How could Dumbledore hire Fudge after everything that happened last year?" Ron practically yelled as the friends crossed the grounds to Green House 7 for their Herboligy lesson.

"What I'm worried about is who is the new Minister of Magic. There hasn't been any news of it in the Daily Prophet..." Hermione said.

Harry looked down at his schedule; "We don't have class with Fudge until tomorrow. I really want to see why Dumbledore hired him."

"Well, maybe he's just a really good teacher or something." Hermione said whilst trying to defend the former MOM.

"Or maybe Dumbledore just felt sorry for him..." Harry said, trying to feel a little pity towards the man.

"Hey, Hermione!" Neville came running up to her. "Do you know when this Chris is supposed to be coming in?"

"No, why? Are we supposed to? They never gave us a time on the train." Hermione said, a bit to excited. Harry and Ron groaned. She had done nothing but talk about Chris, and his accomplishments, since the train ride.

"Sorry...just asking..." Neville replied.

But before Hermione had a chance to open her mouth they herd, "Look! Up there!" as a student yelled and pointed to the sky. There was a distinct outline of a person on a broomstick with luggage bags trailing behind it over the Forbidden Forest. It was closing in on the school, fast. It circled around the castle before landing beside a tree near the lake quiet gracefully. The four friends stopped walking and peered over to see who it was.

The person got off the broomstick and straightened out their clothes while checking everything in their suitcases. Then it pulled out its wand, said a spell and started to walk with broomstick in hand while the luggage followed.

As soon as the person stepped out into the sunlight every boy's eyes could not turn away. There walked an angel. The light of the sun reflected off her red hair so perfectly that it looked as if she was glowing.

She walked pass the trio so gracefully, as if she was floating, to the front of the castle. Harry saw the side of her broom, which read, Firebolt. Ron and Neville followed behind her luggage, without saying a word, just as every other boy did. Harry, not wanting to look foolish, decided to follow also.

She walked across the grounds and was spotted by none other than Draco Malfoy, who was talking to Pansey, by a tree, which suddenly stopped and began to follow along with the rest of the boys. He reached down to the nearest flowers, picked them and ran right in front of the girl. She stopped and tilted her head. The boys behind her also stopped. Harry moved up to front to get a better a view of what was going to happen next.

"I um... um... got these for you." He handed her the flowers.

She was hesitant to take them and leaned against her broom. "Why thanks. You know, you are the first person who has been, ever so nice to me, here." She replied with a giggle at the end. You could see Pansey's eyes filling with hate every passing second.

"Well, I um..." He was growing redder by the moment. "I don't see why, I mean you just so...so.... Wow...."

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it," She said with a smile. Even her teeth were perfect.

"Um... My name is Draco Malfoy, and if you ever, and I mean ever, need help getting around this castle," he touched her arm and flashed her a sly smile, "because I admit it is intimidating at first, but if you ever need any help with anything, just know that, I'll be there for you." He said in a cocky/flirty voice.

She batted her eyelashes. And turned her head. Then when she turned her head back she was no longer smiling or batting her lashes. "Okay, first off, no." and with that she lifted his hand off her arm. "Secondly, I can do better. Thirdly, you go after the ditzy, flirty types and are insecure with your own self. You should be ashamed. Fourth off, you think you know everything, which is a big turn off. And lastly, these are weeds, not flowers." And she held them out to Malfoy and he took them back. "Now, I suggest that you go back over to your little girlfriend over there, before she takes a branch from the tree and hits me over the head with it." And with that she picked up her broom, turned in the direction of the castle doors and walked up the stone steps, leaving a dazed and confused Malfoy behind while the other boys followed her. Harry followed along with the crowd, catching up to Ron, and laughing at what had just happened.

"It's good to be back" The girl sighed and put her hand up on the stone railing of the steps. She slowly turned around and was surprised to see that she had such an audience. "Oh...wow... um... do any of you know the way to the Headmaster's office?"

All of the boys raised their hands in unison. She looked out over the crowd and then spotted Harry. She hesitantly stepped down and walked towards him, her luggage and broom still at the stairs. The boys moved, creating sort of a path for her. Harry didn't know what to do. He lowered his arm as she came over to him, Hermione now on his left side, Ron on his right, and Neville lost somewhere in the crowd.

"Harry Potter..." She said with wonder. Her voice was heavenly. "It is you isn't it? The one who defeated Voldermort" People cringed at the name "The one who lived..." She looked right into his eyes when she spoke. She had amazingly brown eyes.

"Um...yeah, sounds about right..." Harry said, trying to get off the subject.

"Oh, forgive me, I know your name but you don't know mine." She cleared her throat. "My name is Christine. Christine...Perry," it seemed that she had to think about what she was saying, "but people call me Chris" She held out a hand and Harry took it.

"Wait, you're the new student?" Hermione said without thinking. "I thought you were supposed to be a ... a ... a he."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you and all..." She said while letting go of Harry's hand. "You must be Hermione, yes?"

"How did you know that?" Hermione eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, you're a Prefect. And Dumbledore sent me some stuff for this school and in it was a list of the Prefects and their houses. And you're in Griffendore by the looks of your badge. Am I right so far?"

"Well ... yes... nice to um... meet you...Chris...Sorry but ... you just weren't what I was expecting."

"It's all right, I'm never what any one really aspects."

Ron cleared his throat rather loudly and nudged Harry in the arm. "Oh, um... Chris, this is my good friend Ron, Ron-"

"You mean Weasel, don't you Potter?" Malfoy emerged again, but this time with his trusty sidekicks, Crabbe and Golye.

"Oh, it's weed boy again." somebody in the crowd yelled. Draco scowled but soon turned his attention back on the trio and Chris.

"No one was talkin' to you, Malfoy." Ron said, through gritted teeth.

"Well, you are now, aren't you." He smirked; his goons laughed at this.

"Leave, little boy, your boring me." Chris said while inspecting her newly polished nails.

"I am no _little boy_. I happen to be a School Prefect. And you, I'm guessing are the new student. I didn't know that Dumbledore was allowing _Yanks_ into this place now."

"What did you just call me?" Harry saw her right hand move towards where she had placed her wand.

"I called you a Yank, American. Didn't you hear me? I suppose it would be nice having some Yankee blood around here, even if they aren't that bright."

And with that Chris's wand was pointed at the nape of his throat. Draco whined, not wanting to die that day, and his goons moved closer to Chris with their fists raised. Harry and Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands also and pointed them towards the goons. "Your lucky I'm on probation" and she took her wand back and replaced inside her front pocket. The trio did the same as Crabbe and Golye out down their fists and backed off.

Then the front door to the castle opened. It was Dumbledore. "Why Chris, what are you doing dear?"

"...Making friends..." She turned around to face the old man. "It's been a long time." She walked up the stone steps.

"To long." He said with a welcoming smile. "Come, get your things and regale me with your flight here."

She then picked up her bags and broom, and followed Dumbledore inside. "Well, lets start with Romania, shall we..." She said with a laugh as the door closed behind them. But then quickly reopened. She ran down to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. I hope I see you" she flashed a smile, at Ron "all tonight at dinner. Good-bye." She said sweetly and disappeared back behind the great oak door.

"I like her" said Ron smiling from ear to ear. Hermione saw this.

"She's a bit snobby, and a bit of a know-it-all if you ask me..." Hermione said while turning to Ron. "I can't believe you've fallen for her..."

"Your just jealous because you are no longer the smartest girl in our year and I have not 'fallen for her'. I fact I think she's the one that thinks I'm rather 'dandy'." Ron said while turning around and beginning to walk back to greenhouse 7 still smiling

"So you haven't got a crush on her?" She said hopefully.

"Oh, no. I think she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, definitely. But now I don't think that the feelings are one-sided." Ron said rather happily

"Yeah, you and half the boys at this school." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She's not that bad, Hermione. I'm sure you and her will be friends by the end of tomorrow." Harry said, trying to avoid another row between his two friends.

* * *

And thats it. Don't be afaid 2 R&R ...please....lol


End file.
